


deadwater

by humancorn



Series: AquaMera Ficlets [4]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Dark Knights: Metal (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark Knights Metal - Batman: The Drowned, Dark Knights: Metal, Deadwaters, F/M, Major Character Injury, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Arthur will stop at nothing to get her back.





	deadwater

In her final moments, before that drowned rat of a woman could fully get a grip on her, Mera wished she could touch Arthur one more time - wished she could feel his lips on hers, or smile at the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. It had been so quick - and she supposed it was her bravado that finally did her in, as her father had warned her of, so many years ago. 

 

“The seas will no longer listen to you.” Dark, deep laughter crackled from the woman’s throat. Her hair was worn, matted, and clearly not made for the harshness of long-exposure to the waters of the oceans. Her corset was a sickly shade of orange, and for a moment, she thought of just how much this woman resembled dying seaweed. The hands that touched Mera - caught her - were cracked and rough, bleach-white, and smattered with barnacles. She could feel it infecting her, changing her, bringing her to her knees at the pain. Her bones were melting, melding together, reforming. Mera screamed - though the sound that came out was muffled and foreign. 

“Arthur!” She screeched, but her voice was gone.  _ She _ was gone. 

 

When Arthur came to, he was crying. And for a moment, he didn’t remember. The ground beneath him was soft and dry and it felt wrong. Things came back to him after a few moments - a dark figure with black tattered hair catching Mera in it’s jaw and changing her. Mera.  _ Mera.  _

  
“Mera!” Arthur sprang to his feet, stumbling and losing his bearings as the ground shifted beneath him - _sand._  Quickly, he scanned his surroundings: no trace of the monster, of the deadwaters, of sunken green eyes of his wife, skin mangled and twisted like depths of seaweed and algae. No, nothing around, not for miles. The sun, hot and unforgiving beared down on him as he took a step. Sand clung to him, caked around his feet as he moved onward. _He would find her. He would find her if it was the last damn thing he did._


End file.
